


Ring My Bell

by enawritesthings



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enawritesthings/pseuds/enawritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete tries something new.  Patrick is a fan.  Then they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

Patrick was on all fours, panting and moaning as Pete worked him open with slick fingers. He arched his back, fucking himself into Pete's hand. God, he loved having Pete – any of Pete – inside him. “More,” he gasped, feeling fingertips against his prostate. “More, Pete, please.”

“You want to come, baby?” Pete pulled his fingers from Patrick's ass, carelessly wiping them on his jeans, then grabbed Patrick's cheeks and spread them open. “I'll fucking make you come, Trick. Fuck yes, I'm gonna make you come so hard.”

“Wait, what are you doing? Pete – oh _fuck_.”

At the first touch of Pete's tongue to his asshole, Patrick lost control. His hands gripped the sheets and he arched his back, moaning long and low, thrusting violently back towards Pete's face.

“Whoa, dude, calm the fuck down, you're going to break my nose,” Pete said, chuckling. He ran a hand down the back of Patrick's thigh, admiring the goosebumps that popped up in its wake. “Feel good? You like that?”

“Holy shit fuck, yes,” Patrick breathed, wriggling, trying to guide himself back to Pete's mouth. “Moremoremore, fuck.”

Pete licked a hot stripe from Patrick's balls to the small of his back, pausing at his hole to tease a bit. Patrick let out a loud groan. “Fuck, Pete, god that feels good.” He began to rock back and forth, helping Pete fuck him with his tongue.

Pete worked his tongue in and out, hands clutching Patrick's ass cheeks, spreading them as far apart as possible. Patrick was making obscene noises, writhing under Pete's touch, gasping and moaning.

“Fuck, you're amazing at this, holy shit. Oh god, yes, fucking eat my ass, shit yeah.” Patrick's voice was rough and he was trembling, his cock hard and dripping precum onto the bed. He wanted to touch himself, but his arms were already shaking with the effort of staying upright. “Can you – fuck, please touch me, please, I need to come, I want – please touch me, Pete, Jesus.”

Pete drew back and bit lightly at Patrick's cheek. “No,” he said, wiping his mouth. “I'm going to make you fuckin' explode just with my tongue. I'm going to eat you out so good, babe, you're going to come just from this. And then I'm going to fuck you into next week.” He pulled Patrick's cheeks apart again, sliding the flat of his tongue wetly against the puckered hole before slipping inside.

Patrick moaned. Pete stuck his tongue all the way inside, licking until he found Patrick's prostate – “Hoooly shit, fuck, Pete, _yes_ ” – and kept flicking the tip of his tongue against it. Pete could feel Patrick's thighs shaking. He pressed his tongue directly to Patrick's prostate and felt his whole body seize up. Pete's tongue began thrusting harder, fucking Patrick's ass in earnest.

“Oh my god,” Patrick gasped, “Fuck, Pete, I'm gonna – god, I'm gonna come – fuck, yes, oh my _god_.” He clenched around Pete's face as he came, untouched, all over the sheets. Pete licked him through it.

“Jesus, that was amazing,” Patrick said breathlessly. He turned over onto his back, smiling up at Pete. “You're pretty amazing, you know.”

Pete gave him a lascivious grin and unzipped his jeans. “You know what's going to be amazing? Me fucking the shit out of you, right now.”

He shoved his jeans down his thighs until his cock was free, then jerked it a couple of times before pressing the head against Patrick's slick hole. Pete groaned as he slid inside Patrick, tight wet heat surrounding his dick.

“Fuck, you feel good,” he grunted as he started to move. “You're so wet and ready for me, baby. You like getting your ass eaten? Did you like that, Trick?”

Patrick moaned. “Fuck yes, I liked it. I love everything you do to me.”

Pete braced himself on his arms, thrusting into Patrick. Patrick wrapped his legs around Pete's waist, and he leaned in to rest his head against Patrick's chest. “I love doing it,” Pete whispered into the curve of Patrick's throat. His hips slammed into Patrick's thighs, and both of them let out a moan. “I love fucking you so much, Trick. You're so gorgeous, so – fuck, so beautiful, and you make the most beautiful sounds – shit, Patrick, you feel so good.” Pete could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, heat spreading to his groin.

“God, I'm close,” Pete panted, leaning back and gripping Patrick's hips hard enough to bruise. “Fuck, Trick, I'm going to come – oh god -”

“Pull out and come on me,” Patrick gasped. Pete's eyes widened and his hips stuttered for a second. “Do it, come on, I want you to come all over me, Pete. Please.”

“Fuck,” Pete whispered, sliding his cock out of Patrick and into his hand. It only took a couple of strokes before he was striping Patrick's soft belly with thick white ropes of come.

“Jesus,” he murmured, looking down at his boyfriend, covered in his jizz. “God, you're beautiful. Patrick. Wow.” Pete ran a finger through the mess on Patrick's stomach, looking almost reverent. “I love you so much.”

Patrick reached up to caress Pete's cheek. “I love you, too, Pete. Can you get off me now? I really need a shower.”

“Way to kill the moment, asshole.”

“Oh my god, don't even say 'asshole' to me right now.”

 


End file.
